Question: To get to school each morning, Umaima takes a motorcycle 10.11 miles and a bike 4.82 miles. How many miles is Umaima's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Umaima travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Umaima travels 14.93 miles in total.